


Chemical Reactions - Part 17

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Chemical Reactions - Teacher AU [17]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fluff, Morning Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Teacher AU, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Series Summary: Being a teacher at Central City Academy doesn’t leave much time for a personal life. You didn’t really notice or care…that is until the day the new substitute science teacher, Barry Allen makes an appearance.Part 17 Summary: Lazy morning sex and a cute morning conversation!**Do not re-post my work on any site without my express permission. I choose where to post my work**





	Chemical Reactions - Part 17

**Author's Note:**

> to view this fic with nsfw gifs, read it on tumblr ;)  
> http://winchester-with-wings.tumblr.com/post/179323902171/chemical-reactions-part-17

Yesterday’s curls are thoroughly undone, knotted and mussed, splayed across the pillow–the happy result of a night of partying and a quickie before falling into Barry’s bed. Barry wakes up to dulled scent of your perfume and a chill due to you hogging all of the covers. He delicately brushes your hair to one side and out of his face so that he kiss spoon you and nuzzle the curve of your neck.

You wake up to his soft and tender kisses to your hair.

“Mmm, morning,” you murmur, snuggling deeper into your pillow. Barry’s grip on your waist tightens so that you can’t escape your big spoon.

“Morning, sweetheart,” he kisses your shoulder and then rests his chin on it.

“How did you sleep?” You’re still resistant to opening your eyes.

“Good. Always sleep well when you’re next to me.” Which is often the case, the two of you spend so much time at each other’s places grading homework, having dinner, and doing…well, each other. “Especially when you’re wearing nothing. Always a nice thing to wake up to.” And still, you’d yet to perfect your overnight bag packing skills and Barry preferred you slept naked rather than lending you a t-shirt.

Barry’s hand slides up your bare waist and brushes the underside of your right breast. You giggle and suddenly roll over in his arms so you’re face to face. His hand slides back down your waist to cup your ass. With eyes open and awake, you see the desire simmering in his eyes. He’s chewing on his bottom lip and smirking. He pulls on your hip, bringing you closer so that you feel just how  _awake_  he really is.

“Oh?” you quirk an eyebrow at him and slide your hand into his boxers, your hand wrapping around his morning wood. Barry quits biting his own lip and leans forward to kiss you.

The kisses are lazy at first. Soft and slow. Luxurious.

You’re content to kiss the entire day away with your boyfriend. But Barry’s slow thrusts into your hand remind you that there’s a deeper desire needing to be satisfied and the longer you kiss, you can feel the desire pooling between your legs too.

Barry lays you on your back with him propped on his side. It takes your attention away from him but that’s not his goal right now. Barry sucks at your throat as his hand drifts to the dripping apex between your legs.

“Mmm, always so wet. I love it,” Barry growls, nipping at your neck. “I love you,” he whispers near your ear before biting on your earlobe. You’re squirming and he hasn’t even done anything. Then he does, and your giggles turn to a gasp and moan.

His middle finger dips into your hot center, teasing your clit with an up and down motion before entering you. 

“Mmm, yes,” you moan. Barry grinds against your hip, desperate for contact. You don’t know how long the two of you can hold off. He circles your clit a few times, making you squirm, and then two fingers delve into you. “Barry, please,” you whimper.

“You want more, baby?”

“I need more, Barry, please.”

Rather than climbing on top of you like you expect, Barry rolls you over to your side. He spoons you again but this time, lifts one of your legs, and he enters you from behind.

“Oh my god!” you gasp into the pillow. The angle is intense, tight just where it needs to be, rubbing against your g-spot.

“You okay? Is this okay?” Barry asks, stopping right away to check on you.

“Don’t stop,” you pant. Barry chuckles.

“As you wish.”

You hold onto your pillow and lean forward a bit so you’re almost on your belly with one leg hiked up and Barry halfway on top of you. He wraps his arms around you, his hand cupping your breast for leverage as he thrusts up into you. He rolls your nipple between his thumb and finger. It’s almost too hard and the combined sensation of everything is overloading your senses. 

You can’t stay quiet, crying out each time Barry hits your g-spot.

“Oh fuck!” you gasp and bury your face back into the pillow.

“You like that, baby? Like it when I go deep?”

“Mmhm!”

“Want me to come deep inside you?” he growls, kissing and nipping at your shoulders.

“Yes, please, Barry. Make me come with you.”

Barry reaches around you to rub at your clit. It’s hard and in discordant circles. You feel like the spring inside you is ready to let loose; it’s so tight that you can feel the tension in your abdomen.

“Ohmygod, ohmygod, yes, right there.”

Your walls clench around his cock and your entire body seems to shudder with your release. Barry pumps into you a few more times before he reaches his climax too. He spills himself into you while wrapping you up in his arms as if holding on for his life.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he sighs, “oh, god.” His breathing is heavy and you can feel his chest sticking your back with sweat.

“You okay?” you ask him.

“Yeah. Just don’t wanna move yet. You?”

“Oh, I’m good,” you giggle, swiping the hair from your sweaty forehead.

The two of you lay there for a minute or so before Barry pulls out and stumbles to the bathroom for a damp washcloth.

“Do you wanna shower?” Barry asks.

“I probably should after last night and…well, this,” you laugh, running your hands through your messy hair.

“You look…”

“Thoroughly bedded?”

“I was gonna say gorgeous…but yeah, that too,” Barry laughs and pulls on your ankle, dragging you out of bed.

After a sensual shower in which Barry washed every inch of your body in exchange for you giving him a scalp massage while washing his hair, the two of you are ready for a lazy Sunday.

You’re dressing into your jean shorts and tank top that you’d packed into your overnight bag.

“I swear I packed pajamas yesterday,” you pout. Barry smiles warmly and kisses your pursed lips.

“Well, I’m glad you forgot them.”

“You know, maybe I should start keeping some stuff here? Maybe I can have a drawer or something?” You’re tentative about asking but it’s practical, right? Or is this too fast after saying ‘I love you’ for the first time last night?

“We can clear one out today,” Barry grins. “But then that means you need to make some room at your place.”

“Oh, no, I don’t know about that. You know I don’t have room in my dresser or closet.”

“I’ll take the junk drawer in the kitchen.”

“But then where would my junk go?” you tease and Barry throws his head back, laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

Barry spends that Sunday night at your place, only ducking out once for a fresh pair of clothes and some movies from redbox.

On Monday morning, he’s dressed for work and making you breakfast. Well sort of… 

 There’s music coming from your wireless speaker and a half naked man dancing in your kitchen.

“I didn’t realize I’d ordered a wake up call,” you giggle from your position in the hallway, checking Barry out.

He’s wearing his shirt for work but no pants. He pulling a “Risky Business” and dancing in his boxers, slipping around the hardwood floor in his socks.

He doesn’t even miss a beat as he continues to karaoke into the spatula. Only when there’s a slight break in the chorus does he stop and smile.

“The full package also comes with breakfast in bed.”

“Oh I can only think of one kind of package that I want in bed right now,” you say in your most seductive tone. Barry spins around and stops dancing, his mouth hanging open slightly. He watches as your gaze trails down his body and he swallows a lump in his throat, licking his dry lips.

“B-but…but the pancakes will get cold,” he teases right back.

“You’re making pancakes? Why didn’t you say so?” You rush into the kitchen but Barry steps in your way.

“You have to pay the bill first in this establishment,” he says, tapping his cheek. You kiss him on the lips and even squeeze his butt.

“There’s your tip.” Barry laughs hard enough that he snorts.

Barry serves you fresh pancakes with bacon and sausage. The orange juice is already out so you pour glasses for the two of you while he flips a few new fresh pancakes, making a real show of himself.

“I think you missed your calling as a tv chef,” you joke.

“Are you nervous about work today?” you ask him after settling at the table to eat. Barry had gotten up early enough that you still had time to enjoy the food rather than scarf it down.

“I don’t know. I mean I haven’t told Dr. Stein that I’ll take the position yet. I wanted to wait to make the decision after talking to my girlfriend.” He pinches your knee under the table and you squirm in your seat.

“So you’ll tell him today?”

“Yeah, unless you changed your mind?”

“Not at all. I love you and I’m proud of you. I want what’s best for you and whatever makes you happy.” You lean in for a sweet kiss.

“You make me happy,” he murmurs before meeting your lips. As he pulls away, you can taste the syrup he’s left behind. “I love you too, babe.”

Your stomach does a little flip at those words. You think you could get used to hearing them though.


End file.
